Sakura's Heart Racing First Costume!
by CSakuraS
Summary: Some missing scenes from Episode 2. Poor Sakura-chan... ^_^;


Sakura's Heart-Racing First Costume!  
  
As Tomoyo shut the doors of the van behind her, Sakura couldn't help but stare about her with amazement.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, did you really make all these?" she asked with wonder.  
  
"Of course! Now, which one shall you wear?"  
  
Kero pointed to a Pikachu costume. "How about this one?"  
  
"Yes! It's so adorable!"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Then this!" said Kero, pointing to a Hello Kitty costume.  
  
"Marvelous!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's got to be this one!" said Kero, pointing to a giant teddy bear costume that resembled him. He struck a pose. "You can't get any cooler than this!"  
  
"Wonderful! It's so cute!"  
  
"That's right! It's so. CUTE!?" Kero glared at Tomoyo. "What do you mean 'cute'? This is cool!"  
  
"Yes, but it's very cute as well!"  
  
"No it's not! It's cool!"  
  
"It's cute!" Tomoyo cooed.  
  
"Cool!" Kero argued.  
  
"Cute!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Cute!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Uh. guys?" Sakura cut in, sweatdropping. "Can we move onto something else?"  
  
----------  
  
"Here we are! Sakura-chan, I always thought you looked so adorable with ribbons! This costume suits you so well!"  
  
Sakura struggled with the ribbons that wrapped around her entire body. "But Tomoyo-chan, I can't move!"  
  
----------  
  
"Beautiful! Wonderful! Marvelous! This big bow at your neck compliments the love in your eyes, the strength of your body, and the music of your soul!! What do you think, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"But. Tomoyo. chan. (gasp). I. can't. BREATH!"  
  
----------  
  
Sakura stared at the oddly shaped costume.  
  
"Umm, Tomoyo-chan? I don't think my head would fit through that."  
  
"Sakura-chan, whatever in the world are you talking about? Your head doesn't go through there, your leg does."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"And you arm goes over here."  
  
"Hoe??"  
  
"And your other leg is over here."  
  
"Hoe???"  
  
"And your head goes down here!"  
  
Sakura tried figuring this out. "Tomoyo-chan, I'm getting dizzy."  
  
----------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sorting through a row of costumes when Sakura suddenly screamed. "Hoeeeee!!!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
"Moth! Moth! MOTH!" Sakura cried. Sure enough, a large, ugly moth was fluttering about in front of her face.  
  
"Moth!" Tomoyo also cried. She grabbed a broom from behind the costumes and swatted at the moth. "EVIL! Get away from Sakura-chan, you fiend!"  
  
Unfortunately, she missed and the moth got away. Unfortunately for Sakura, that is.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"I-it's okay, Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura, rubbing her face where the broom had hit her.  
  
----------  
  
Kero was sniffing around in another row of costumes when he suddenly screamed. "Uaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Tomoyo rushed over with her broom. "If it's that evil moth again I'll-"  
  
"This! This has to be it!" She was instead met with a hysterical Kero-chan, who was pointing excitedly at a very. eye-catching. costume. "This could scare all the Clow Cards into submission, then sealing them would be a piece of cake! (Mmmm. cake.)"  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Of course! That's brilliant! But. I hope it's not too scary for Sakura-chan."  
  
"Of course it is! It's too scary for anyone! That's why it's perfect!"  
  
"Ahhh, I see! Then I'll go show it to her! Sakura-chan!"  
  
"What now, Tomoyo-chan?" asked a very worn out Sakura, stumbling over. "This one doesn't have as many frills as the last one, does it?"  
  
"No, no, none at all! In fact, it's not even pretty!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Yes! See? I call it 'The Thing from Below the Swamp!'"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"It's very. pink."  
  
"And very frilly, too!"  
  
"I like the ribbons."  
  
"Why, thank you, Kero-chan!"  
  
"But aren't those shoes a bit too much?"  
  
"Really? They're covered with real gumdrops, you know."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Sakura looked up from where she was sitting in the corner. "Guys? Why can't I just wear a sailor suit like any other magical girl?"  
  
"No, Kero-chan! You mustn't eat them!"  
  
"Mmmmphmmumm (gulp) mmmnumm (chew) mmammnumm (burp!)"  
  
"Why won't anyone listen to me?" Sakura sobbed.  
  
----------  
  
The End  
  
Poor, poor Sakura-chan. 


End file.
